


Our Stars

by merry_amelie



Series: Stand-alones [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-09
Updated: 2002-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romance under <i>their</i> stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [splix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splix/gifts).



> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> For Alex and Gayle

The stars themselves seemed to shine brighter on the night of Obi-Wan's Knighting, as if they could feel the Master and Knight's joy and completion. Twelve years of work come to fruition at last. 

Master Jinn led his new Knight to the Night Garden, one of the few unobstructed vistas of the stars on Coruscant. The dazzle of the space lanes was muted here as they were surrounded by quietude.

Qui-Gon's hands gentled on Obi-Wan's shoulders as he turned him in the circle of his arms. Now he was fully within the warmth of Jinn's cloak. He pointed to a blue star near the zenith. "Do you see that blue giant at sixty degrees above the horizon?" Warm fingers angled Obi-Wan's head just so, then handed him the skyscope. 

Obi-Wan's head nestled on Qui-Gon's chest as he looked up at the sky. "Yes, Qui-Gon I see it." 

The Master rumbled happily, and Obi-Wan felt the vibrations throughout his body. "That's our anniversary star." 

Obi-Wan turned his head up to catch Qui-Gon's eye as he patiently waited for the explanation. 

"On the second happiest day of my life, when you came to me as my Padawan, I discovered this star for the first time. I looked for it in the star map room, but it wasn't cataloged." He heard the faint inhalation of Obi-Wan's breath. "When I went to Master Yoda with the information, he confirmed that it was my discovery." 

"I thought that we knew just about every star in existence by now." 

"So did I, Obi. But Yoda didn't seem at all surprised. He gave me the honor of naming it, as its discoverer. Its official name on all the charts is Benken Alpha." 

Obi-Wan reached for Qui-Gon's hands, and slid them off his shoulders into his own fingers. "That's quite a gift you've given me, Qui. Thank you." He looked at his star intently. "Hey! It's part of a binary system." 

Qui-Gon chuckled and ruffled Obi-Wan's hair. "Why, so it is. You may have the privilege of naming its twin." 

Obi-Wan looked up at him mischievously. "Hmmm, let's see," he said, pretending to think about it. "What about Jinnqui Prime?" 

Qui-Gon's eyes twinkled as much as his new namesake. "Not Benken Beta?" he asked with a grin. 

"One Benken is surely enough, don't you think?" 

"I think one Benken is everything," Qui-Gon said simply, and Obi-Wan saw the love shining in his eyes, brighter than the stars. 

"What did you mean when you said that my becoming your Padawan was the _second_ happiest day of your life?" Obi-Wan asked, despite knowing the answer. 

"Ah, my astute Knight, quite simply that _this_ is the happiest day of my life." 

"I love you, Qui," breathed Obi-Wan, drawing Qui-Gon to him, chest to chest. "I never thought I'd find out about your feelings for me in such a romantic way." 

"And I never dared hope you returned them, my Obi-love." 

"I'm pretty good at shielding, thanks to your tutelage. I think it's time to expand the scope of our lessons now." 

We have limitless possibilities ahead of us, Obi-Wan," the Master said, gazing at the infinite heavens before grazing the lips of his heavenly love. 


End file.
